


When Everything Falls Apart, I've Still Got You

by DiakkoMentality



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, feel the love, quiet fluff, snuggle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: A short cuddly OneShot with our beloved WhiteRose babies because why not.
(Warning - it's 1:00am and I don't know what i'm doing)





	

The sound of rain tapping on the window pane enveloped team RWBY’s room with a cool calm, the lone two occupants of the dorm taking to snuggling in the older girls bed. Surrounded by smooth sheets and fluffy blankets, one of them manages to fall asleep. 

 

Ruby seizes the rare opportunity to bury her nose in her partner's white locks, savoring the rare moment of peace. While she did love her sister, Yang often made it hard for the young couple to cuddle and do tooth rottingly lovey-dovey things without an embarrassing comment being made.

 

Which is why Ruby had Blake drag the blonde beauty out for tea this morning. 

 

Weiss shifted in her sleep, nuzzling her head deeper into the darker haired girls neck, her breath warm, leaving goosebumps on Ruby’s skin. The latter nearly squealed in delight. 

 

In Ruby’s opinion, Weiss was at her cutest when she was sleepy, and not the usual  _ ‘i’m really grumpy so you better make me coffee and pamper me forever’ _ sleepy, but the _ ‘i’m too tired to figure out what’s going on so i’ll just cuddle you instead’ _ sleepy (not that the previous wasn’t just as adorable).

 

She runs her hand along the small of her counterparts back, leaning down to rest her lips against her pale forehead. The dust wielder’s legs moved to tangle up in Ruby’s as she unconsciously situated herself, sinking into the comfort. 

 

Yes, it was these moments that the ‘hero in the hood’ would pray for. If everyday could just be a long string of THIS, the pure, unbridled kisses and warm pillows, she would be truly content. Sure, a life of running around killing grim sounded like fun, nothing could compare to those few seconds she’d get every morning with her girlfriend in her arms, right before the sun and the alarm clock would rudely tear them apart. 

 

She sighed.

 

Although Weiss would often sooth her mind, these quiet, wordless moments also brought up another type of feeling.

It was much less kind. 

These were the moments where, without something to distract her, her thoughts would overflow and gain a physical embodiment in the form of a young rose’s tears. 

They lurked along the outskirts of her brain.

 

Was she really strong enough become a huntress?

Could she protect the love ones she had left?

Would she live up to her mother's name?

 

Such bland worries, or at least, she thought so.

 

In reality, Weiss worried about the same strifes. 

It was that fact that eased her heart a bit, especially when said girl was currently pressed up against her body, hogging most of the bedding.

 

Ruby’s grip on the other girls shirt tightened. 

A pair of icy blue eyes hazily cracked open, cloudy from the lack of use.

“Ruby?” 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

 

“No… what’s wrong?” 

 

Quizzical, that was the look her heiress had given her, and she quickly avoided her gaze by pulling her closer by the waist so that her expression could no longer be seen.

“Nothing, i’m fine. You should go back to sleep, after all, you probably won’t be getting any later~”

 

That earned her a jab in the ribs with one cleanly manicured finger. “Ruby!”

 

“Just a joke, just a joke- ack! Ow- Weiss that hurts!”

 

The sound of scuffling was all that could be heard in the room, along with the admittedly girly giggling the two would emit any time they nearly fell off the mattress.

 

“But how about it, hm?~ Super ultra mega gay intercourse sounds great right about now-” her words were blocked by a pillow, abruptly shoved in her face by a blushing fencer who was not in the mood for the younger students games.

 

“I think i’d rather take another nap.”

 

Arms quickly snapped around Weiss’s hips. “Nope! You had your chance! But I might settle for a few kisses from a very special princess~”

 

“Well when she gets here, you can go make out with her somewhere else. Goodnight~” 

 

“It’s only ten am!”

 

They slowly stopped with the back and forth retorts, returning to their cuddly position, this time beginning with Ruby getting the snuggle treatment from above.

 

“I love you, my snow angel.”

  
“Love you too, Rubes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any OOCness!   
> ARREST ME
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the RoosterTeeth Crew


End file.
